


Klancing In October

by Geisterschiff



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Blood, Blood licking, Established Relationship, Familiar Keith, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Implied Possession, M/M, Psychological Horror, Witch Lance, cat shifter keith, or at least an attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-07-29 04:47:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16256969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geisterschiff/pseuds/Geisterschiff
Summary: Collection of short drabbles for Ikimaru's Klancetober 2018 set in different AUs. There are always two prompts from the klancetober list in a fic. Also important to mention, all are established klance.Warning will be updated as I go and notes of every chapter will include a short summary and warnings.Hope you have fun reading them! :)





	1. Walk In Park and Autumn Leaves

**Author's Note:**

> When Keith is awoken by Kosmo too early on a Saturday morning and Lance proposes an early walk, he isn't aware of how much he is going to love it until they arrive at the park.  
>  **Warning:** just fluff and a bit of humor 
> 
> Feedback is of course very appreciated, be it comments or kudos. And if you wanna talk, feel free to hit me up on my writing tumblr [@geisterwrites](http://geisterwrites.tumblr.com)! I'm open for requests ;)

Walking Kosmo is never a short task. Especially not in autumn. Especially not with Lance. And especially not when it’s way too early on a Saturday morning and it starts while Keith sleeps curled in Lance’s arms, and a cold nose constantly pokes into his nape. The whines he could ignore. But not the aggravating feeling of death being too close and toilet too far that comes with the every-other-second poke. He trashes around in his bed and stares into his dog’s eyes.  
“It’s way too early.” Keith spits out, because it is. It’s an hour before their usual morning walk time, but Kosmo is just looking at him all “So what?”  
Arms slide around his belly and lips warm that frozen place on his nape. It makes Keith a tad more content and a tad more approachable to Lance’s “Hmm, why don’t we take an early walk then.”

In the end, Keith decides getting out of the bed earlier was worth it. Once he stands in the park, leaning against one of the trees with a cup of steaming hot coffee in his hand, and watches his boyfriend fool around with his dog in a pile of dry leaves, the discomfort of early morning is forgotten. Kosmo is barking and Lance is laughing and these two sounds pour love straight into Keith’s heart. He tucks the coffee away between the tree’s roots for later and sneaks upon the unsuspecting duo.  
Lance squeals when Keith pounces onto him and they both topple into the pile. The leaves are getting everywhere - stick to their clothes and tangle in their hair. Keith doesn’t mind that. He doesn’t mind Kosmo’s hot tongue either as the dog starts to lick at their faces. And he especially doesn’t mind the warm feeling spreading through him and countering the cold autumn weather.


	2. Exploring Spooky Places & Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That old, battered school looked like the best place for their next exploration trip. But disturbing things that should have been left sleeping, they became aware this might be their last stop.  
>  **Warning:** angst, _attempt_ at psychological horror, implied possession
> 
> Feedback is of course very appreciated, be it comments or kudos. And if you wanna talk, feel free to hit me up on my writing tumblr [@geisterwrites](http://geisterwrites.tumblr.com)! I'm open for requests ;)

“Hey, Keith, what about we explore that abandoned school building next time?” was Lance’s sentence Keith was going to hate the most. Maybe more than himself.  
Seeing Lance’s grin, and the mischievous spark in his eyes when he spoke, made Keith agree too willingly.  
They took a few weeks to plan the whole trip properly like they did with every of their explorations. They did not settle on an exact date – wanted to stay flexible and see what the weather would bring. They did decide to go in at a later hour. It was less advisable, but really, it added too much to the atmosphere to pass on. They were no beginners at this after all, and could handle wandering through a ruined building in dark.

But on the Saturday they broke out, someone, somewhere had played the worst cards.

The weather announcement promised nice. The weather did look nice. At least until they were too far in in the ride to turn back. Heavy raindrops fell on their car as they parked in a safe distance from the building and hurried inside with all their equipment.  
The school building wasn’t a large one, but it looked intriguing. According to the locals it had been shut down at least fifty years ago and had been decaying in its own pace since them. Aside from that, they did not find any more information about this place, but that fact was just more oil poured into their flames of curiosity.  
At first Keith was surprised how smooth everything went. They got in without a strain. The rain thrummed on the parts of roof that were still intact as they advanced through the classrooms in baby steps. Taking their time, avoiding points that could be too rotten and too dangerous to walk upon, they examined everything that still remained inside. Even snapped a photo or two. The gray daylight that accompanied them made place for a complete darkness and flashlights became their most valued helpers. They had exchanged the batteries, of course. And both carried an extra pack, of course. And yet the flashlights still started to flicker.  
“Oh look, we have a visitor here. Haunted school building, nice.” Lance laughed as he slammed the flashlight into his palms several times to bring it back to life. “Couldn’t they at least choose a less cliche way to announce themselves?”  
Keith rolled his eyes, especially as he turned around to see Lance lighting his face from the chin up. As if he had any right to talk about cliche. “Come on, Lance, before the ghosts eat you. We are almost through.” Keith continued towards the staircase, but no steps followed him.  
“Hey, Keith.” was the sentence Keith was afraid would be the last he would ever hear from Lance, as he turned around with a “Hm?” to look at an empty hallway. Just dust particles swirled in the light pillar of his flashlight.

That was two hours ago.

The rain did not ease up in the slightest as Keith turned the building upside down twice in a row. He was tired, hungry, soaked in his own sweat and his throat burned from his constant calls of “Lance, Lance, Lance.” every next one more desperate than the last. But nothing.  
Nothing except of a pitter-patter of the rain. The returning flickering of his flashlight. And a strange noise that lured him through the whole building, always seemingly just a few steps ahead of him.  
Keith stopped in one of the classrooms to catch his breath, when the sound appeared behind him instead. Like the mouse he had chased after up until now had changed its mind and decided Keith was the prey now. It was like a heavy drag over the floor and Keith turned around like mad as it rang always right behind his back.  
The flashlight felt cold in his freezing hands and the tears streaking down his face seemed to eat away at his skin. With the next turn the light caught a shimmery silhouette in the corner of the room and Keith stumbled back. He saw it three more times with the sputters of the flashlight before it gave out for good.  
Part of the ceiling and wall had since long crumbled to dust and silvery moonlight spilled into the part of the room around Keith as he pulled air into his lungs with loud wheezes. Normally, he wasn’t afraid of the dark. But with Lance disappearing without a trace from one second to next, with strange sound right and left, with a flashlight completely dead and with what he had just seen, the moonlight lit place was the only place he wanted to be at right now.

A bit past three. That meant about three more hours at least before the sun came up. He could do this.  
Keith dragged a small chair, obviously meant for a first grader and which wasn’t but a frame now, closer to the source of the light, but far enough the rain wouldn’t reach him. He slumped down, bag a heavy thud on the ground.  
Just three more hours and he would make his way out of here. He would get a search party and would turn the whole building to dust if needed to be, but he was going to find Lance. He was going to find Lance. He was going…

Gone.

An ugly thought rippled out of him along with an ugly sob.  
But what if Lance was gone already? What if he would never again see that beautiful, warm smile?  
Keith shook all the way to the core. He curled down into a ball, face hidden against his knees.  
The heavy drag sounded to his right and Keith’s head whipped up.  
Someone’s breath brushed against his left cheek.  
And then a voice rang right into his ear.

“Hey, Keith.”


	3. Haunted House & Lazy Afternoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spending the afternoon by simply enjoying each other's presence, Lance feels Keith is softened enough to be ready to face the little demons that haunt him since the beginning of their relationship.   
> **Warning:** fluff, bit of insecurity and nervosity, making peace with each other
> 
> Feedback is of course very appreciated, be it comments or kudos. And if you wanna talk, feel free to hit me up on my writing tumblr [@geisterwrites!](http://geisterwrites.tumblr.com) I'm open for requests ;)

Lance loves lazy afternoons. During most of them he finds himself tucked away on the couch in their small apartment, with a book in his hand and a freshly made tea scenting the air.   
Just like now. Except for once, he can’t concentrate on his book.   
His left foot is nestled between the couch and a warm hip. His right one is in the open, but even without a sock it’s anything but cold.   
Lance glances over the edge of his book at Keith, who sits on the couch opposite of him and reads as well. Each time after he turns a page, his hand settles back down on Lance’s foot, and his fingers stroke over the skin, soft and absentminded. And instead of looking at the book, Lance watches pale fingers running up and down. Keith’s thumb rubs at his toes here and there. Sometimes the fingers go deeper to dance around his ankle or over his sole. At those moments Keith’s palm presses against his skin and the touch is scorching hot. It makes Lance’s eyes water and his heart bubble. He looks down at the feet propped on his thigh, which are clad in Lance’s last year’s Christmas gift - red socks with a sleeping black cat print. The urge to grab them and press them against his wild beating heart is difficult to suppress. Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath helps a little. Lance puts his book away and slips his fingers into Keith’s pants at his leg.  
“Keith…”  
“Hm?” Keith doesn’t even look up from his book. His eyes continue to follow the rows of words and right now, Lance really can’t have that. He folds his long limbs and climbs into Keith’s lap. Keith’s brows might have jumped closer to each other at that, but at least he now looks up.  
“What is it, Lance?”  
Lance plucks Keith’s arms and wraps them around his waist. The book dangling in Keith’s fingers is a heavy weight on his lower back.  
“Let’s go out.” Lance’s lips are pulled into a smile as he kisses Keith’s nose. His face stays close and his fingers curl into black hair.  
Keith’s brows bounce up and his eyes flick to the window across the room. The sun is still shining, but it has already begun its descend over the horizon.  
“And where would you like to go?” He doesn’t add ‘this late’, but Lance can see it in the eyes he loves to get lost in.   
“For a little walk.” Lance watches Keith narrow his eyes and they drip suspicion across his cheeks. Lance steels himself, ready not to give up, but apparently Keith is too weak towards him. He pats Lance’s thigh a few times.   
“Just let me finish this page, okay?”  
Lance nods and pillows his head on Keith’s shoulder, who props the book on Lance’s and immerses in the words again, with Lance curled against his chest. 

* * *

Huddled in warm autumn jackets, they don’t stop until they stand in front of the amusement park entrance. Keith’s hand trembles where it sits in Lance’s and Lance squeezes it. He hopes to scatter the swarm of nervous butterflies that had settled on Keith’s slumped shoulders. Keith leans against him like a young tree swaying in the wind.   
Lance doesn’t lead them directly to the Shooting Game, even though it’s their goal and Keith seems to be aware of that. He gets them cotton candy, a blue and pink sugary mass he feeds to Keith in tiny bits.   
“Let’s go to the Haunted House!” Lance suggests. It’s a trick to lead Keith’s thoughts astray. In the darkness among flying ghost figurines and mechanic squeals, Lance whispers encouraging words and peppers kisses on Keith’s face.  
  
As they near the stand Keith falls behind, but Lance doesn’t let go of his hand.  
“Hey, Allura!” He grins at the girl, who blinks at him in apparent confusion.   
“Hi Lance. Can’t stay away from here even on your day off?” She grins back and her eyes shift from Lance to the person behind his back. “Hello Keith.”  
Keith’s hand in Lance’s tenses and he draws a sharp breath. Lance squeezes his hand again and silently counts to four before he hears Keith blurt out.   
“I’m sorry.” He doesn’t look up, so he can’t see the even bigger confusion in Allura’s eyes Lance registers.  
“W-what for?”  
“I… have been kind of a jerk and-”  
“Oh, stop it.” Allura interrupts him and crosses her arms over her chest when Keith’s head snaps up. “You weren’t as much of a jerk as you think. And actually, watching your awkward ass trying to court Lance was kind of adorable and hella entertaining.”   
Keith’s cheeks blaze aflame and Allura chuckles.   
“I just can’t believe it took you so long to talk to me again. That’s the only thing I demand you make up to me. With a dinner. And maybe one of your beautiful paintings. Deal?” She leans over the counter and extends her hand towards Keith, who seems too eager to take it.  
“Deal.”  
Lance’s heart skips a beat when he sees the two smile at each other. It’s still awkward and a little askew, but they will work on that. And best would be to work on it right now.  
“Hey, as we were walking here, I saw they opened the other Haunted House already. I thought it wasn’t until next week. What if we seal the deal with a little scream? It’s supposed to be scarier than the old one. I’m sure Coran won’t mind watching the shop for a bit.” Lance smirks, when he sees Allura’s eyes glint.  
“Oh, I’m sure Keith will scream the loudest.”  
Keith just huffs a “No, Lance will.”  
And Lance? Lance just laughs.


	4. Witch & Black Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance knew adding one more errand for his familiar would just keep him away for longer, but since this one was for Hunk he just had to. He still can't help the little sparks, when Keith finally comes back.   
> **Warnings:** blood, blood licking, witch Lance, cat familiar Keith

Lance startles when the window next to his desk, which he would swear was closed, pops open and a black cat squeezes its way into the room. It prances over to the upper left corner of his desk, which is the only uncluttered place there, and plops down only to start grooming its front paw. Like it hasn’t been gone for four days. Like it hasn’t just waltzed in in a swirl of dark gray mist.   
Lance jumps up to slam the window closed, and loud whines come from the outside, along with scratching against the glass.  
“Well, nice to see you again, Keith.” He glares at the cat and waves his hand to suppress the mist that’s looking for a fitting corner to settle in.  
Keith glances at him from the corner of his eye as his tongue goes over his paw again and again. He looks calm and absolutely unfazed by Lance’s accusatory look. At least until he puts the lifted paw down next to the other. Until his ears flatten on his head and he stares at the mist slowly dissipating under Lance’s fingers.

He leaps at the same time as Lance yelps.  
Something has pricked his forefinger, but at that point Keith has already clamped his fangs around the something. It’s an invisible creature, which shimmers in muted purple at the contact with Keith’s quintessence. Lance inspects its outlines when Keith stays seated in his palm. Then blinks. His hand hasn’t even wavered when Keith landed. After all the years Lance still can’t get used to how weightless Keith is.

“And you really had to wait until the Felvo bit me.” Lance pouts. He swings his free hand and a glass container stumbles out of the nearest stuffed shelf.  
Keith spits the creature inside and shifts into a human shape as Lance puts the lid on and runs a finger around the opening to seal it. Once he finishes his third time around, purple ice flowers bloom, starting at the spot the Felvo is laying on and going all over the glass surface.

“Do you know how long it took me to even find one? And I would let it combust just by revealing we are aware of its presence?” Keith crosses his arms over his naked chest. His tail swishes behind him faster than usually and his ears fold back.  
“I know, I know. I’m sorry.” Lance rubs the heel of his injured hand against Keith’s cheek, careful not to smear blood over his skin. 

Two days ago Hunk had contacted Lance that he needed a Felvo and Lance had conveyed the message to Keith via their familiar bond, since he was away running a different errand. He knew those creatures were hard to hunt and only a witch’s familiar could locate them, which would prolong Keith’s time away. But there was a favor or two he was owing to Hunk.   
Still, Keith’s absence made him jittery. The whole time he was aware Keith was safe – if anything had happened, their bond would jostle him awake even in the middle of the night, pulsating and burning. But not having Keith around always made Lance easily irritable and aching. Especially after they became lovers two years ago.   
Keith cradles Lance’s hand in his, thumb rubbing over his palm in slow circles. With kitten licks he removes the spilled blood, which makes Lance shiver, and then kisses the little punctuation wound on Lance’s finger. When he pulls away, Lance’s wound looks like a three days old scab and Keith has the same wound on his finger as well. It’s only thanks to the strength of their bond they can share their pain to this extent. 

“It’s okay. It’s okay, I’m here now,” Keith whispers. He looks unaffected, but from they way he pulls Lance against his chest, from the way he noses at his cheek and from the way their bond sparks, Lance knows he had been suffering as well. 

The clock ticks away as they stand there, Lance running his palms over Keith’s nape, fingers carding through thick mane of black hair. It’s as if he had plugged himself in to charge. He feels energy surge through him just from Keith’s presence. The muted color of their bond brightens up.   
When Lance blinks his eyes open the air around them is tinted blue and red. It swirls, and twists, and pulses, curling together to form various shades of purple. Lance runs his thumbs over Keith’s cheekbones and smiles. “We should go deliver the goods. I’m sure Hunk will want to use it while still fresh.”  
Keith nods as he unwraps from around Lance, his tail looped around Lance’s thigh withdrawing. He is back on all fours before Lance stuffs the container into a bag. He slings it over his shoulder and grabs one of the hats off his rack.  
It’s a large, light gray one and once Lance puts it on, the air around him sizzles like a firecracker. It’s like watching the hat come alive and melt as a waterfall of what seems like pure silver falls down from all around the brim. It shudders when it hits the ground and changes its mass until it looks more like a silver flickering organza fabric, which Lance can see through. It’s a necessary accessory if he wants to go out, especially as a witch.  
Keith is the only one that can slip through, right through the fabric like it isn’t even there. And he does. Goes in to rub against Lance’s legs, earning himself a scratch on his nape.  
“Let’s go then.”


End file.
